Road Trip!
by Gir-Rory
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, Rob, Ren, Claire, and Meg go on a vacation after their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.
1. Are We There YET?

**A/N**- _No, unfortunately I don't own the Marauders or Lily, but I do own Rob, Ren, Claire, and Meg. No Gir or Rory in this story. I wrote most of this at the beach the other day. Hope you like it!  
_

****

**Chapter 1:  
  
Are We There Yet?**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we _there_ yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _yet_?"

"_No_!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!!"

A pause and then- "Are we there yet?"

"AHHHH!!!"

James dove at Sirius, trying to pummel his friend into the seat. Remus good-naturedly held him back, laughing. "Now James, you don't really want to hurt Sirius, do you?"

"Yes! I think I do!" Came the snarled reply. "He's annoying the bloody heck out of me!"

"James," Sirius said in a mock-hurt voice, "You hurt me."

"I'll show you hurt!" James lunged at Sirius again, snarling as Remus laughed.

"Ah," said Claire from the front seat, "And so begins our vacation!"


	2. Of Newts And Jelly Doughnuts

**A/N**- _No, unfortunately I still don't own the Marauders or Lily, but I do own Rob, Ren, Claire, and Meg. I also own the jelly doughnut and the newt._  
  
**Chapter 2: **

**Of Newts and Jelly Doughnuts**  
  
"I still don't know why we couldn't have just apparated there." James complained. He had since succeeded in stuffing a whole jelly doughnut up Sirius's nose, quickly quieting him down.

"I told you already," Lily snapped, "We thought seeing how muggles traveled would be fun."

"Oh yes," James muttered, "It's bloody delightful."

The 'we' Lily was talking about was actually the girls, Lily, Claire, Meg, and Ren, who had _actually_ threatened to tell the whole 7th year at Hogwarts that James liked Lily that previous year if he didn't agree to go with them on a muggle-themed vacation that summer. Rob, Peter, Remus, and Sirius had gone along with it just for the sport of seeing James squirm. So James had, grudgingly, agreed, not wanting anyone than those who already knew to know his secret.

Since the jelly doughnut incident, Rob had taken up the job as annoying one by poking his twin sister Ren in the back of the head while saying "Hi" repeatedly. Ren had finally snapped and turned Rob into a neon green newt, much to the delight of the other boys.

"Hey Lily," Remus called, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Ooh!" Peter exclaimed, "Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me te- "

"Be quiet!" Meg threatened, turning to look at Peter, "Or else I'll turn you into a frog!"


	3. An Airport?

**A/N**- _No, unfortunately I don't own the Marauders or Lily, but I do own Rob, Ren, Claire, and Meg. I don't own the airport either, obviously. Hope you like it!  
_  
**Chapter 3:  
  
An Airport?**  
  
"An airport?" Remus asked. "Why are we at an airport?"

"We're going to the United States!" Lily cried happily.

"What?!" Yelled Sirius, who had finally managed to dislodge all of the doughnut from his nose.

"Why are we going there?!"

"You'll see," Ren, who was carrying newt-Rob, taunted.

As they walked up to the terminal, a woman who worked there stopped them. "I'm sorry," she said, pointing at neon green newt-Rob with an odd look on her face, "But, um, _newts_ aren't allowed on the plane."

Ren growled and stomped off around a corner. A white flash and a soft bang later, she and human rob walked back around the corner. The woman gave a nervous smile and walked quickly away.

Ren pointed at Rob and spat, "Do anything else and I'll turn you back into a newt and stuff you in my bag!" She whirled and stomped onto the plane, followed by Meg, Rob calling after Ren, "I love you too, Sis!"

As the rest of the group started to board the plane, Rob turned around to say something, but accidentally walked into an old lady. The lady yelled, "_Back you hooligan_!" and started whacking him with her purse. The others walked by laughing hysterically.


	4. An Interesting Plane Ride

**A/N**- _No, unfortunately I don't own the Marauders or Lily, but I do own Rob, Ren, Claire, Meg, and the blue permanent marker.  
_  
**Chapter 4:  
  
An Interesting Plane Ride**  
  
"Thanks," Rob mumbled, accepting a bag of ice from one of the flight attendants and placing it over his now black left eye. James and Remus roared with laughter.

When he had caught his breath, James panted, "Wow! Who knew old ladies could hit like that!"

"Ha ha," Rob replied sarcastically, "Funny. If you had just been bloody _walloped_ by an old lady, I bet you wouldn't be laughing now."

"No, you're right. We wouldn't be," Remus said, "But it was you, not us, who got walloped, so it is _very_ funny." Rob groaned as the other two started cackling again.

---------------------

"You're poor brother," Meg cried a couple rows up.

"Poor brother!" Ren made a face. "_Puh_-lease."

"Meg, you only say that because you like him."

"I do not, Sirius!"

"Yes you do-o!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nu-_uh_!"

"Yea-_huh_!"

"O.k. fine! I do!"

Sirius made a face and Ren gagged at this confession.

"You mean you really do?!" Sirius yelled, disgusted. "I was just kidding!"

Meg nodded meekly.

"Ugh! Where are the barf bags?" Ren gagged.

---------------------

A row ahead of them, Lily, Peter, and Claire had started a rousing game of "Go Fish".

"Got any 4's?" Lily asked.

"Nope," Peter declared proudly, "Go Fish!"

Lily narrowed her eyes and pulled out her wand. A flash occurred and Peter's now blackened face gave a little smile before he keeled over in his seat.

---------------------

Back at their seats, Remus and James had fallen asleep. Rob was taking the opportunity to draw a fake mustache and beard on each of the two, as well as fake glasses on Remus and sideburns on James. All of it done in blue permanent marker. Rob quickly sat back, pretending to be asleep, as the other two woke up.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Rob smiled, very proud of himself.


	5. Only Two Beds, What To Do?

**A/N**- _Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try to make the next chapters longer. For some reason, I still don't own the Marauders or Lily, or Saving Private Ryan (yes, I am quite aware that that movie didn't exist when the marauders were seventeen, but it does in this story), but I do own Rob, Ren, Claire, and Meg. I also claim the van. That's mine, all mine!!! MOOWAHAHA!!! Clears throat Sorry about that. On with the story then._  
  
**Chapter 5:  
  
Only Two Beds, What To Do?**  
  
The group climbed into their rented van, newt-Rob sticking his head out of Ren's bag.

"I still don't see why you turned him back into a newt," Claire called from the front passenger seat, "I think you two look good with facial hair, even if it is blue."

"And Moony," Sirius called, "The blue glasses are _so_ you."

Remus and James took out their wands. "Do you all like where your heads are now?" James asked.

"Or shall we move them for you?" Remus finished. Silence filled the van.

Suddenly Lily stopped the vehicle. "WE'RE HERE!" She yelled and everyone dove out of the van before Remus and James had a chance to rearrange any of their body parts.

---------------

"O.k." Lily said as they stopped in front of two doors, "Room 505 is ours and 506 is yours. See you tomorrow!" The girls walked into there room. The boys stared at each other a moment, opened the door, peered inside, then-

"I GET A BED!"

"ME TOO!"

"COUCH FOR ME!"

"FINE, THEN I GET THE TUB!"

"I GET THE-the...the..." Peter was left standing in the middle of the room with nowhere to sleep. He sighed and started to unpack.

In the girls' room, things were going a little smoother.

"Queen beds," Lily stated, "Two to each, then?"

"Alright."

"Sure."

"O.k."

After unpacking, the girls decided to go to bed. They had big plans for the next day...

Back in the boys' room, they weren't planning to go to bed for a long time.  
  
"Hello, room service," Rob said into the phone, "I'd like three large pepperoni and anchovy pizzas, one large cheese pizza, three ice cream floats, twenty-five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and a Snickers bar, please, to room 506. Yes, and put it onto room 505's bill. Thank you."

"Let's watch that muggle movie _Saving Private Ryan_ on Pay-Per-View! " James yelled, "You know, the one where all the muggles blow each other's heads off with those metal wands called guns."

"And charge it to the girls' room!" Peter added.

At 2 a.m., when the movie had already been over for an hour and a half and all the food was gone (or at least spread throughout the room) the boys each staggered to their claimed sleeping areas. Remus unfolded the couch, Rob dragged a blanket and pillow into the bathroom, Sirius and James each collapsed into their beds, and Peter (who had transformed into a rat) scurried into the sock drawer. This vacation was going great. If only they knew where they were...


	6. Disney World!

**A/N**- _No, I still don't own the Marauders or Lily, but I do own Rob, Ren, Claire, and Meg.   
  
I don't own Disney World either, unfortunately. Enjoy!_  
  
**Chapter 6:  
  
Disney World!!!**  
  
At 6 a.m. the next morning Meg pounded on the boys' door. "Time to get uh-up!" She   
  
bellowed in a sing-songy voice.

James yelled something back that made Meg yell "_James!_" and the boys to laugh

hysterically.

Sirius stumbled into the bathroom and found Rob still asleep in the tub, so, yawning, he

turned the shower on. Rob awoke with a scream as cold water washed over him. Sirius walked

out of the bathroom, grinning smugly.

Fifteen minutes later, when everyone was dressed, Rob emerged from the bathroom and

charged Sirius with a war screech. The others looked at each other and then joined the two. The

girls heard the yelling and banging and burst into the room just in time to see the boys all crash to

the floor in a mass. Rob was straddling Sirius, his hands in the bigger boy's hair, smashing Sirius'

face into the floor. James was biting Rob's leg. Remus was attempting to strangle James. Peter

was sitting on Remus, pounding his back. The girls smiled as Claire took out a camera. The

boys all froze as a flash went off. Slowly they looked up into the faces of their female

companions.

Ren stepped forward. "O.k., who started it."

They all pointed at Rob, who in turn pointed to Sirius.

"Hey!" Rob yelled, "He's the one who turned the shower on with me in it!"

"I was just trying to help you wake up, dear friend," Sirius said, a false smile on his face.

Ren's eyes narrowed. With a crack, the neon green newt had taken Rob's place again.

"It's James's job to beat Sirius up, not yours!" She stated. "Now get up, all of you, or _  
  
you'll_ be newts too."

----------------

As they piled out of the van, the boys gawked. "Epcot? We're in Disney World!" James

exclaimed.

"Yep," came the reply from Meg. "And to think, I thought all the big signs with "Walt

Disney World" written on them and the fact that we're staying in 'The Contemporary', a Disney

hotel, would give it away."

"Alas," Ren said with a sigh, "They are not that smart. Our secret was safe."

"Come on!" Lily yelled as she, much to James' horror, grabbed his hand and led the way to   
  
the turnstiles.

They presented their tickets and entered the park one by one until the ticket lady stopped

Ren. "I'm sorry, but newts aren't allowed in the park."

Ren glared. "Why does everyone have such a problem with newts?!" She stopped to

think, then continued, "Besides, he's a Seeing-Eye Newt."

The woman looked skeptical. "A neon green Seeing-Eye _Newt_?" Ren nodded. "Alright

then. Let me see some papers for this 'Seeing-Eye Newt' and you can enter the park." She

smiled, quite proud of herself for thinking up this glitch in the girl's plans.  
  
Ren matched the smile with one just as falsely sweet as she produced a set of papers   
  
verifying that she had in fact, or so it seemed, told the truth. Grudgingly, the woman let her and   
  
newt-Rob into the park.

Thirty minutes later the boys were learning the meaning of 'motion sickness'.

"Aw! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Remus yelled as he, Peter, Sirius, and James all ran   
  
to the bathroom.

"Huh, I liked 'Mission: Space'," Meg said as the other girls voiced their agreement.

"They're just sissies," Lily stated.

"Hey, we shouldn't make Rob miss such a fun ride," Ren said jubilantly, adding in a quiet   
  
voice, "Especially since he gets motion sick."   
  
A while later, human-Rob was sprinting out of 'Mission: Space' and heading directly for   
  
the men's room, while the girls (excluding Meg) and the boys howled with laughter.   
  
As Rob came slinking back over to the little group, Meg shouted, "Time for 'Test Track'!"   
  
much to the boys' dismay.   
  
After hitting all the rides they could, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Rob (who had   
  
thrown everything in their stomachs up) decided it was time for lunch. It had been, after all,   
  
approximately 3 hours since their last meal. They finished eating and went on the rides they had   
  
missed. Then James yelled, "Time for more food!"   
  
"But we just ate lunch 45 minutes ago!" Lily protested.   
  
"So?" James said, "Now we need ice cream!"   
  
As they sat down to eat their ice cream, Lily noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's   
  
Rob?" She asked.   
  
"I turned him back into a newt," Meg replied, pulling newt-Rob out of her purse, "Now   
  
he's all mine!"   
  
"Oh, that's just bloody _wrong!_" Sirius yelled as everyone gagged. Newt-Rob made a   
  
small-'cack'-ing sound and tipped over on the table.   
  
----------------   
  
Back at the hotel, Ren had finally wrestled her brother from Meg. Meg in turn had   
  
stomped up to her room and refused to come out. Now the group stood by the pool. "Hmmm,"   
  
Sirius said, looking at newt-Rob, "I wonder if newts can swim?"   
  
James looked around. It was late and the pool was empty. "Let's find out. Toss 'im in."   
  
The neon green newt flew through the air and landed in the water. They all stared as he   
  
slowly sunk to the bottom, trailing a stream of bubbles. "Huh, I guess not," James said, "Better   
  
turn him back, Sirius."

A large bubble popped under water and soon human-Rob was clambering out of the pool.   
  
He glared at them from under dripping, shaggy bangs. "Ha ha ha, you are _sooo_ funny!"

James puffed out his chest and examined his fingernails. He flashed them a big, cheesy   
  
smile. "I know I am."

Sirius looked indignant. "Excuse me, but I think he was talking to _me_. It was _my_ idea, after  
  
all."  
  
"Oh contraire, my dear friend, I do believe he was talking to _me_."

"James, you bloody fathead! _He was talking to me!!!_" With that Sirius flew at James,   
  
sending them both toppling into the pool. Their friends watched as they attempted to drown   
  
each other. With a triumphant yell, Sirius pushed James under the water and held him there, only   
  
to be shoved under himself as James gained the upper hand.  
  
Rob stared at them, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Wha'd'ya say we turn _them_ into   
  
newts?"

"Because only you, my dear brother, hold the privilege of being turned into newts." Ren

stepped up to her brother and with a smile, shoved him into the pool. Hearing the yelling and

laughing, Meg finally emerged from the hotel room. Seeing Rob in the pool she made a flying

leap and dove on him screeching, "_Honey bunches!_" as Rob yelped in terror and tried to swim

away. Meg latched onto his neck and refused to let go.

Ren watched the scene and looked at Lily and Claire. "Shall we?"

Claire grinned. "After you."

Lily held up a hand. "No. Together." The three girls joined hands and dove into the pool,

attacking their friends. Remus shook his head from his chair and went back to reading his book.

"C'mon Moony!" Remus heard James yell. He decided to take no notice of the   
  
comment. Suddenly, a huge splash hit him full on, drenching him to the bone. Remus sighed. _  
  
Well, as they __say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em_, he thought and with a yelp dove into the   
  
pool, directly on top of James, screaming, "Never make a werewolf mad! Go down, Potter!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"


End file.
